


【丧病脑洞系列/椒铁】Need me（上）

by shengluo01



Series: 丧病脑洞系列 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 18:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19511794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: 设定钢3绝境病毒激发了佩珀作为alpha对托尼（omega）的占有欲。灵感来源于托尼在钢3里说的，他修补好了佩珀。





	【丧病脑洞系列/椒铁】Need me（上）

这本该是一个普通的早晨。  
未来的斯塔克太太会在七点醒转，她会小心地把自己从斯塔克先生横放在她腰间的臂弯里挪出来，然后给因为宝贝被抢走而撅嘴的斯塔克先生一个甜蜜的早安吻。同时她会放出信息素来安抚omega为alpha的离去焦虑的本能。她会让贾维斯在九点过后再喊醒斯塔克先生，用甜蜜温馨的字条告诉斯塔克先生她给他准备了哪些食物，贾维斯会负责把这些食物加热。然后他们会打一个不超过二十分钟的视频通话，当然这点必须在CEO办公室才能进行，未来的斯塔克太太可不愿意给整个董事会直播她的omega身材。她会安慰她那个还没睡醒的omega，一直到斯塔克先生天才的脑子在咖啡因的催动下开始转动。她才会安心地挂掉电话，开始忙碌的一天……  
但绝境病毒让这个早晨的后半部分从PG13一下子跳到NC17。  
斯塔克先生以双手抓着床柱压低腰身的姿势半趴在床上，任由自己结合过的alpha同时也是他亲密的爱人那细长的涂抹过红色指甲油的手指在他体内穿刺着。他咬着枕头，来不及咽下的唾液混合那些情动的呜咽流出。两根手指显然喂不饱空虚的内壁，他晃动臀部，试图接受更大更多的快感。翘立着的欲望不住摩擦床单，命令不允许他抚慰自己。他吸吸鼻子，讨好地向后迎合对方手指的入侵。温凉的手掌在他的腰腹上摩挲了一会儿后又下移握住他白皙的屁股蛋。omega腺体里涌出一股又一股的热液，在对方平整圆滑的指甲刮蹭他的内壁时他徒劳无功地收紧穴口，那些淅淅沥沥的液体在床单上画下淫靡的印记。他射在了床单上，这个由他的alpha挑选的床单。他两手撑在床单上喘息着，赤裸的身体上泌出的汗珠被身后alpha的舌尖卷去。高潮后的空虚感和随之而来的清热让他浑身泛起艳丽的红色。浓郁的巧克力味道四散盖过那股强势的枫糖味，满大人事件中就在发情期边缘试探的钢铁侠在alpha一上午的挑逗下进入了许久未曾经历的状态，用他的话来说就是湿得像个婊子。  
充斥在鼻翼间过分的甜腻的香味让人怀疑自己是否身处糖果王国。甜甜圈，巧克力蛋糕，蜂蜜焦糖补丁，小熊饼干……斯塔克先生脑子里冒出了一堆甜食的名字，肚子随着甜品名单的变化发出咕噜咕噜的叫声。发情期的omega虚软无力，失去支撑力气令他一下子跌在了床铺上。alpha插在他后穴中的手指又深入几分。柔软的穴口可怜兮兮地含着对方的手指，艳红的指甲和粉色的媚肉叠加呈现极为动人的视觉效果。他的alpha凑上前，温柔地亲吻着他的后颈。她抽出插在他身体里的手指，手指上满满都是omega发情期流出的清液。她把他翻了个身，那些清液尽数抹在他的腹部。床单上都是濡湿的液体，想象着他整个人被打开的画面就让棕发的omega羞赧地闭起眼。  
金发的女性亲吻着他的omega，舔舐对方曾打过耳洞的耳垂。那个位置一直是他的敏感带，紧紧舔弄就足以让他再硬那么一次。他仰头迎接对方落下的吻，爱人金色的长发扫过他的唇瓣，他抓住那一缕发丝亲吻却依然没有睁开眼。背对着交出所有权和面对她的情况是完全不同的——虽然他对于把自己的一切都交给她并不排斥——事实上又有几个女人愿意跟在一个需要她不停善后拯救的老板后面给他擦了近二十年的屁股？何况他们之间，更多还是他作为上位的那方——波茨小姐，未来的斯塔克太太，从未抱怨过这个。作为女性alpha，即使身体构造让她们可以容纳男性，但alpha的自尊可不管这些。  
“你在害怕，托尼。”在她目标明确对准omega最薄弱的位置发起进攻时，臣服在她身下的男人轻微地颤栗了一下身体。alpha撑起身，她俯视着他，发出一声喟叹，她比谁都了解眼前这个男人。即使她渴求他，发疯一样的渴求他。作为alpha，她对omega有天然的保护欲与占有欲。可作为佩珀，托尼斯塔克的佩珀，她不希望勉强他。  
她知道，托尼斯塔克在害怕什么。害怕他们一旦建立链接，她会成为敌人的目标。即使她才是在关系中占据主动权的那方，可钢铁侠的敌人不会那么想。他害怕自己无法保护她，绝境就是他没有保护好她的证明。  
托尼的手和她的手交握，十指相扣。他把自己摆出了一个M字型，脚尖踮起踩在那条湿漉漉的床单上。omega会本能地讨好他们的alpha，佩珀对此有些哭笑不得。但是作为奖赏，她凑过去，和她的omega交换了一个甜腻的吻。  
她的舌尖向下来到他胸前的红缨，温热的口腔含住那两颗诱人的果实吮吸着发出“啵”的声响。被解放的乳尖充血挺立，他抓着她的手，向上抬了抬腰肢。他的欲望正矗立，顶端紧紧贴着她的小腹。她双手交叉握住自己的运动背心，将黑色的运动背心拉过头顶。她露出绝境事件后带着伤疤和病毒的身体。她拉着他的手，让那个火热的手掌一寸寸摸过那些他熟悉的位置。他自觉握住她的腰窝，轻轻搔弄的动作让她舒服地发出一声呻吟。她让他探索着她身体的每一处，直到他的手指下移来到私密处的部位时，她才一把捉住那双使坏的手。  
“可以吗？”她发出询问。  
“Ok……”他带着气音回答。  
她用抽屉里摸出的手铐锁住了他的双手，接着她跨坐在他小腹上，用舌尖和手指挑逗他已深陷情欲漩涡的理智。她很少这么主动，通常情况下她喜欢躺在他的身下，光滑的大腿勾在他的腰间体会着他的冲刺和占有。  
抽屉里还有很多，供他渡过一次又一次发情期的道具。她唯一一次使用他们的经历还在半年前，那时候为生日事件赔罪的家伙主动把自己送到了她的床上，那时候他们还没同居，同时她因为处理公司的事忙到大半夜才记起和他的约定。贾维斯一路迎着她进入卧室，她就在那收到了难以忘怀的礼物。  
一个赤裸诱人没有打抑制剂散发巧克力味道头戴兔耳朵屁股里还夹着一根毛茸茸兔尾巴按摩棒的omega。


End file.
